The present invention relates generally to a refrigerant recovery apparatus for a refrigeration and air conditioning system, and particularly to an adsorption-type recovery apparatus which can recover gas, liquid, or gas-liquid-mixture refrigerant that have different properties but similar molecular dimensions.
The refrigerant recovery of the conventional refrigeration and air conditioning system utilizes a compressor to condense it to liquid for the recovery purpose. Since it cannot be ensured that the refrigerant entering the compressor is entirely vaporized, the liquid refrigerant may enter the compressor, frequently resulting in damage to the compressor. Even if a heater is arranged to entirely vaporize the refrigerant before it enters the compressor, the compressor still cannot be commonly utilized to recover all different kinds of refrigerant because it only suits certain specific refrigerant.